DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): This application proposes to develop an Interdisciplinary Women's Health Research Scholars training program to teach faculty level Scholars who are early in their careers how to conduct interdisciplinary research that focuses on women's health and drug abuse. The program will concentrate on the etiology of drug abuse in women, the development of new sex-specific treatments, and the translation of research findings into widespread clinical practice. Five slots will be available to faculty level scholars with a strong commitment to investigating both women's health and drug abuse, and with documented promise as investigators but limited independent support. The Program will provide direct training with research mentors who are experts in research on substance abuse treatment, clinical and preclinical neurobiology, laboratory medicine, internal medicine, child psychiatry, developmental psychology, social psychology, neuroimaging, molecular genetics, health services, health economics and HIV treatment. The training goal of the program is to foster Scholars' development into established, independent investigators.